


A Moment Like This

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is angry Killian didn't tell her the truth about Zelena's curse,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Like This

**A Moment Like This**

Emma watched as her son talk to Regina and catch up with his adoptive mother. It had hurt her a little bit to see him so happy. Henry remembering should have solved all her problems, yet somehow she felt a bit trapped. She had wanted to go back to New York; not because she had wanted to go back, but because she wanted to run away from her feelings. Every time she let someone in, she was hurt; especially romantically. Neal had sent her to jail, Graham was killed, and Walsh turned out to be a flying monkey, sent as a distraction.

And while she felt so strongly for Killian, she didn’t want to let him in; she couldn’t.

“Killian,” she said softly as she turned to face the pirate, “I need to know what Zelena meant. What did she mean about you having a deal? What aren’t you telling me, Killian?”

“She cursed me, Swan. I tried to stop her, but she threatened everyone! She threatened you, your son, and your parents, if I didn’t obey!” He said, sounding desperate for her to believe him.

“Were you in on this? What were you trying to do to Henry? Were you going to kidnap him?” she pressed.

“No! I was trying to keep him safe! I was just trying to protect him too,” Killian said, and she could see the frustration piling up in his eyes.

“How?” she demanded to know. Her pulse was racing, not knowing what he was about to tell her.

“She threatened my lips,” he said, and he saw a quick flash of amusement pass over her face, before returning to how serious they were before. “She knows what the rest of us do; she knows how powerful you are. The only way for her to win is if she takes away your magic; something she wants me to do by kissing you and getting rid of it.”

“You should have told me!” she protested. “It had to do with Henry and I deserved to know!”

“I don’t think you should trust him,” David says as he walked up from behind. “You said you received a message, but neither Snow nor I sent one. So how did you know to come back?”

“What?” Killian said, sounding confused, “But I received one! Emma, I swear to you, I’m not lying!”

She took a deep breath, and turned to face him. None of it was adding up right, and she didn’t know what to do. Emma looked into Killian’s eyes and saw a variety of emotions; pain, suffering, exasperation. But none of them were dishonesty.

“I believe you,” she said softly. “You shouldn’t have kept it from me, but I believe you.”

“Emma,” she heard her mother yell out in shock. “How can you trust him? He’s a pirate! You have to know that he’s lying to you.”

“No. He has never lied to me,” Emma said firmly. “Not once in all the time I knew him has he said anything which was false. He told me in the diner that he was keeping something, and he told me that he couldn’t tell me. But he never was dishonest. So I believe him; there are so many others who could have sent it to him; there was no signature on the note, he assumed it was you both.”

She saw his eyes soften as he looked at her, “Thank you, Emma,” he said softly. “I was wrong to keep it from you, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I couldn’t sacrifice any of your family, not when they mean so much to you.”

Emma squeezed his hand, “Let’s go. We need to go face the rest of the town.”

She could tell her parents were still wary of him, but David was the first to drop it, “We’ve all done crazy things to protect the people we love,” her father said, as he clapped the pirate on the back. “I don’t approve of you keeping it from me, or from anyone, but I would have done the same thing if she cursed me.”

Her mother didn’t say anything, and Emma knew she still had distaste for the pirate. David shot her a look and she sighed, “Fine. I believe you too. I hurt David when trying to protect him from King George, so I suppose I’m no better.”

Killian looked stunned. Emma could tell that he didn’t expect to still have everyone standing by him after all that happened. She laced her fingers through his. Henry remembering had given her what she had lost; hope. She was still scared, but she was ready to at least try. Regina had certainly put aside all her qualms with having a happy ending, and if she was able to move forward, then Emma should be able to as well.

He looked down at their hands intertwined together, and a smile crossed his lips. As they walked to town, Emma not once loosened her fingers, nor did he do the same.

 When Henry saw them, he gave her a look, and Emma knew she would have a lot of explaining to do, both to her son, and to her parents who were whispering like children from behind them the entire journey. But for now, she would enjoy the moment. Because with her life and all the excitement, she had long learnt that she should take advantage of moments like these when all was quiet, even if they only lasted a few seconds.


End file.
